scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xelryion Empire
The Xelryion Empire Now with a news website!: http://www.i-m.mx/duv1010/reaxnews/ "Today my friends, Unity will bind this world together! And destruction and death will no longer exist here! Today is a new age! A new dawn for humanity! Citizens of Jek and Xelen, Today, The Xelryion Empire is born!" — ''Emperor Cosbin Lavar announcing the creation of the Xelryion Empire. The Xelryion Empire (zel-ry-ee-on) is a relatively new human empire, founded 130 years ago, the Xelryions are slowly becoming larger by the day. History The original 3 nations essentially were colonies made by the TCU, to represent their own territory. When the TCU abandoned these colonies, all 3 declared independence, and struggled for control of the planet. The 3 Nations, Xelen, Vargnar, and Jek all fought for the control of Ryionia. Xelen was the strongest nation on the planet, having a military of a staggering 8,000,000. Vargnar was Xelens more dangerous foe, as the Vargnar did not have a powerful military unlike the Xelen, however, they were technologically advanced in aircraft since they stole Jek and Xelens aircraft. They had hovercrafts, shuttles, and even the first spaceship on Ryionia. But even with Vargnar's superior airforce, the Xelen invaded and captured Vargnar cities, since the Vargnar were weak in army terms. The Jek were the weakest nation on Ryionia, as they were peaceful, and did not wish to get involved with the Xelen and Vargnars. They hid in giant underground cities, with a few towns and small cities on the surface. After the Vargnar were defeated, the Xelen proposed a peace treaty with the Jek, and this soon turned into an alliance. The Xelen used the Vargnars air-technology to build their first spaceships and shuttles, and with this, the Xelen and the Jek merged into the Xelryion Empire. 90 Years after the fall of Vargnar and the creation of the Xelryion Empire, Bakun Lavar, the 4th emperor of the Xelryion Empire, died due to an assassination. His son, Zarlek Lavar, age 26, took over the empire. However, he wanted to lead the empire into an age of "Prosperity". He turned it from a imperial democracy into a dictatorship. He had raised taxes to almost 900 credits a week, causing the empire to go into a state of decline, and causing the population to grow unrest with him. He also ordered the destruction of District V, causing it to go extremely poor and wiping out 3/4 of the population. He even ordered the flag to be changed, removing the purple and the two stars. The worst thing is that he ruled for 10 years, calling it "10 Years of the Plunge". The empire was in disarray, riots happening everywhere. Unrest grew so much that a rebellion happened in Jexelen, led by Zarleks son, Fugaski, taking over the capital of the empire. A war broke out, called "The Ryionian Civil War". People supporting this began rebellions of their own, resistance popping up all over the planet. Soon the emperor was overthrown and executed. Fugaski took control of the empire, changed the flag back, lowered taxes, and exiled followers of Zarlek. Military There are 3 branches of Military. They are: The Xelryion Ground Forces: This is the branch that defends and attacks planets. They are the second main branch of military. This branch is the most spread out branch out of all of them. The Xelryion Navy Fleet: This is the main branch, the strongest out of all of them. They transport the XGF to other planets, and can also transport civillians to other planets as well. They can assault other fleets and can board their ships, and possibly capture them. The Xelryion Elite: This branch defends important and crucial figures and also does the opposite to enemies. When the XGF cant do something without aid, the XE rush in and take the enemy down. Before soldiers are offically "soldiers" of the XGF, They go through hard and intense 5 levels of training for 9 months before entering or leaving the XGF. Only men and women ages 18 to 30 are permitted in the XGF. Once a soldier hits 30, they are sent back home. 1: Taught the basics of how to fire a gun, how to use turrets, how to throw a grenade, etc, 2: More advanced training now, such as piloting a hovertank, harder strategy, and piloting fighters. 3: Given hard drills by only the meanest of drill Sargents, to toughen their guts and be loyal. Practice games such as paintball are used to test strategy and brains. 4: Thrown in boxing rings with other soldiers, fighting until the loser has been broken and KOed, to test both the physical strength of men and to test their mental strength as well. Those that win 3 arena fights are instantly a XGF soldier. Those who lose go to the hardest and toughest level of all, and the one that will see if they will join the XGF. Level 5. 5: Those that fail level 4 are sent to level 5. Thrown out in an artifical wild inside a dome to survive a week with nothing brought with them, and have to rely on the things inside the dome, and their previous training. Those that pass this level will offically become a soldier of the XGF. Those who fail this level (Losing sanity, injured badly, etc,) will have to go through the entire 5 levels again. If they fail the second chance, they are sent home and are never allowed to be recruited in the XGF ever again. Usually soldiers join the XGF without going through level 4 or 5, only extremely tough soldiers with extreme discipline and loyalty go through 4 or 5. The rest join the XGF. Departments The departments of the Xelryion Empire, mostly for the XGF and XNF. '''Xelryion Army Academy (XAA)' Tasked with the training of cadets into the XGF. Xelryion Naval Academy (XNA) Tasked with the training of cadets into the XNF. Xelryion Naval Command (XNC) Commands the fleets of the XNF. Headed by the Emperor himself. Xelryion Colonial Command (XCC) Tasked with the management of Xelryion colonies, and maintaining order. Xelryion Ryionian Police (XRP) Tasked with enforcing the law, and keeping regular people safe. Xelryion Colonial Police (XCP) Same as the XRP, but enforcing law mostly on aliens and colonists. Headed by the XCC. Xelryion Security Command (XSC) Tasked with dealing with internal threats, and analyzing neighboring nations. Xelryion Medical Command (XMC) Tasked with handling diseases, preventing outbreaks, and aiding the wounded. Xelryion Radio Command (XRC) Tasked with maintaining contact and communication between systems, fleets, and powering electronics. Naval Fleets The fleets of the XNF. Defensive Fleets Ryionia Defense Fleet 1st Zamvodian Defense Fleet Ryionia Imperial Fleet Ryionia Exploration Fleets 1st Scout Fleet STANDBY 2nd Scout Fleet Irisia 1st Exploration Fleet 1 Offense Fleets 1st Assault Fleet STANDBY 2nd Assault Fleet STANDBY Military Brigades 1st Ryionian Defense Brigade (COM) 1st Ryionian Defense Battalion (COM) 2nd Ryionian Defense Battalion 3rd Ryionian Defense Battalion 4th Ryionian Defense Battalion 5th Ryionian Defense Battalion 2nd Ryionian Defense Brigade 6th Ryionian Defense Battalion (COM) 7th Ryionian Defense Battalion 8th Ryionian Defense Battalion 9th Ryionian Defense Battalion 10th Ryionian Defense Battalion 3rd Ryionian Defense Brigade 11th Ryionian Defense Battalion (COM) 12th Ryionian Defense Battalion 13th Ryionian Defense Battalion 14th Ryionian Defense Battalion 15th Ryionian Defense Battalion 4th Ryionian Defense Brigade 16th Ryionian Defense Battalion (COM) 17th Ryionian Defense Battalion 18th Ryionian Defense Battalion 19th Ryionian Defense Battalion 20th Ryionian Defense Battalion 1st Assault Brigade (COM) STAND BY 1st Assault Battalion (COM) 2nd Assault Battalion 3rd Assault Battalion 4th Assault Battalion 5th Assault Battalion 2nd Assault Brigade 1 6th Assault Battalion (COM) 7th Assault Battalion 8th Assault Battalion 9th Assault Battalion 10th Assault Battalion 3rd Assault Brigade 11th Assault Battalion (COM) 12th Assault Battalion 13th Assault Battalion 14th Assault Battalion 15th Assault Battalion 4th Assault Brigade STAND BY 16th Assault Battalion (COM) 17th Assault Battalion 18th Assault Battalion 19th Assault Battalion 20th Assault Battalion 5th Assault Brigade 6th Assault Brigade 7th Assault Brigade Military Ranks These are the Military Ranks for the XGF. Soldier Ranks Parvenite Inferior '' Arguably the most common rank, these are numbered in the thousands, who are trained for absolute battle, and to swarm the enemy with a combination of agility and numbers. In order to be in this rank, you must have completed the 5 (or 3) levels during training. ''Parvenite Superior The second most common soldier, these are slightly more valued then the previous rank, as they have been in atleast 1 battle, and have better skill and brains then an Inferior. They usually command sqauds of Parvenite Inferiors. In order to be in this rank, you must prove yourself to be cunning, skilled, and in atleast 1 battle, although this is sometimes not mandatory. Honares Honares are the officers of the XGF. They usually command companies of Inferiors and Superiors, and are very skilled in strategy. In order to be in this rank, you must have been in atleast 5 or so battles, and very skilled. Vortaren Vortaren are the highest ranking personel in the Soldier Ranks, and command batallions of soldiers along with the lower ranking Honares. They are commanded by commanders in the Commanding Ranks, to order the batallions around. In order to be in this rank, you must be the smartest and strongest in your battalion, been in service for 7 years, and have fought in 7 battles as well. Commanding Ranks Military Tech Xelryion Soldiers use Acid guns, that can melt through flesh and most types of armor. If acid does not work, they have a secondary plasma gun. Many Xelryion bomber shuttles use large containers of acid, which can smash over a building or creature that will melt and burn the creature or building. The Xelryion Empire's Tier level is 3. Anthem (Xelryion, Xelryion) Through the wars and blood, And the fighting and destruction, Two nations that stand above! Xelen, Jek, The nations of freedom, Through the war, emerges... Xelryion! Xelryion! O' how you are great, You are strong, you are powerful, May the hope guide them to glory! Xelryion! Xelryion! O' how you are great, You are tough, you are perfect, May they go on for millennium! Xelryion, Xelryion, Nothing can defeat it, Its flag will wave in the smoke! The Xelryion Empire will go on, '' ''Forever! Classes Class 1: The pit of the Empire. They are the main workers, working hours and hours a day with atleast an hour or two of a break. They form the huge cities and towns and they keep the machines up and running. They usually live in the slums and poor towns. Class 2: The more poor average civilian of the empire. They are like the third class, but they do not have much money and live in cheap apartments and houses in cities or towns. They are very simple in their personality and life, and they use the money they have to pay off bills and to feed theirselves and/or their family. Class 3: These are the regular civillians of the empire. Usually they can afford more than just food and bills and can buy other things such as TV, furniture, games, computers, They are the main source and core of the empire, and the most numerous. They usually can help and elect new emperors and are more respected then the lower classes. Class 4: They are the business owners and the rich ones of the empire. They live in large mansions and can buy most of anything they want. Most celebrities are in this class and are quite rich, like they are suppose to be to be in the class. They are extremely respected and famous, and sometimes even has relations with the royal family, maybe even the emperor. Culture People in the empire always believe in their emperor to guide them to prosperity. They have freedom of speech to say what they wish, and they can hate the emperor, or love him. Most people however believe in the Lavar family, the family that founded them and has continued on for 5 emperors. Many people in the empire focus much on the empire, such as politics and current events, and believe that "All planetary wars between nations should instead result in unification into one single power". District V After the Ryionian War, Vargnar's great nation was destroyed by the Xelryion Empire. The empire felt sorry for Vargnar, and established a district in the Western Continent for the Vargnar. All Vargnar civilians and military were sent to the District, However, there was a set of rules called "5 Rules of District V" 1: '''No Vargnar citizen l may kill a Xelryion civilian or military personnel and can be punishable by execution. '''2: Military personnel may only enforce law and protection of civilians in district V, any attack on Xelryion with military is punishable by disbanding the Military. 3: '''All Vargnar citizens must respect all Xelryion citizens. Any insult to the empire is punishable by 1 month in prison. '''4: '''All Vargnar citizens must obey all Xelryion orders. Any orders disobeyed is punishable by food shortage on the disobeyer. '''5: District V may not establish a rebellion against the Xelryion Empire. Any rebellion against the Xelryion Empire is punishable by destruction of District V. Established 2 months after the war, District V is the poorest city on Ryionia, and has an economy of 10,000,000. It relies on the empire for its resources. Many people in District V that dont live in the buildings cant even afford homes or apartments, so many of them live in makeshift houses and even intermodal containers. The tall buildings are mostly micro-towns with an assortment of apartments and tiny businesses in them. They have hundreds of platforms and ladders. Below the buildings are loads of slums and industry. District V is the most isolated place in the empire, no news broadcast, and only knowing the happenings inside the district. There are 4 sectors in District V. Industry Sector: In the north, the Industry sector is where most manufacturing is from. It causes most of pollution in the district, and the reason everything smells like burnt rubber, and the reason why the air is so thick. Some people cant live in the other sectors, so they are forced to live here. '''Commerical Sector: '''In the west, the Commerical sector is more like a second Residental sector, as there are only a few businesses around, and people who have no where to go usually go here and set up a tiny home, but are usually thrown out into somewhere else, such as the Industry sector. The commerical sector has more stalls and stands then actual business buildings. '''Residental Sector: '''In the south, the residental sector is the poorest sector in the district, only the industry sector behind. It has the most crime out of all sectors, but the highest population. It owns the tall buildings that are iconic to the district. '''Military Sector: '''In the east, the military sector is the strictest sector in the city, and the only one with actual law enforcement. It owns the entrance to the district, so it can keep Vargnar civilians from leaving. Most civilians wish to live there, due to actual law enforcement, but they cant, because it is military-only, and anyone caught living here will be executed. Goverment District V is a horrifying dystopia, and the government is a socialism-communist state. The government is comprised of mostly the people who attempted to destroy District V 40 years ago. The goverment cannot destroy District V because if they try, they will be all executed. So instead, they rule a socialist-communist state, controlling the people horrifyingly Colonies and Occupied Territories *Bourvius 1 *Irisia GovernmentCategory:Xelryion Empire The government is an Imperial Democracy, with citizens having the freedom and right to do and say as they wish, and the ability to elect emperors, but since the Lavar family has been a very successful line, most people vote for them. However, even with the freedom and right to say things, the goverment is also very strict on lots of things (Having Vargnar blood or friends, not doing what the emperor orders, not paying monthly taxes, etc). The government also has the right to draft civilians into the army when times are needed, and can control corporations and companies, although it usually doesn't. Anything related to the Vargnar is banned. Movies, games, symbols, and if anyone is caught with anything Vargnar related (Owning the flag, listening to the anthem, etc), they are sent to prison for 4 years. Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Xelryion Empire